Catfolk
History Catfolks are an ancient and noble race in the world of Magna Tellus, having roamed plains, jungles, and woodlands long before the first cities of the world were ever built. Although many catfolks have become civilized, many still live in the ways of their ancestors, as small tribes on the fringe of civilization. Biology Catfolks are a varied race with several distinct breeds, each not only physically different but also culturally separate. All catfolks are bipedal humanoids that resemble large cats of the world, such as Lions, Tigers, Lynxes, Leopards, and Cheetahs. Lions and Tigers, largest of the breed can reach up to seven feet of height while smaller breeds are typically only about five feet tall. Although different breed of catfolk may interbreed, the resulting offsprings are typically sterile. Society Lionfolk Lionfolks are well known for their deep and strong family ties, which often prevails over any other loyalty they may be held to. Outside of civilized society, Lionfolk typically gathers into small tribes lead by the most accomplished male who also often serve as not only the tribal leader but also a spiritual one. Lionfolks are notorious for practicing polygyny, with a single greatly accomplished male often having many wives. Upon reaching adulthood abled males are typically sent out into the world to seek their fortune, only coming back to Lionfolk society when they are older and stronger and may secure mates to start their own pride. Although the dominant male is typically given a position of leadership, no male can rule against the wish of his mates. Female lionfolks are taught the arts of the hunt, tribal sciences, and crafts so that they may serve the tribe, although they may share a husband, lionesses are not meek and subservient wives but powerful women of their own right. Subraces Lionfolk Cheetah and Leopard Lynx Fae Cat Game Statistics Base Abilities * Ability Score: +2 CHA -2 WIS and either +2 to STR or DEX * Size: Medium * Speed: 30' Traits * Low-Light Vision: Catfolk can see twice as far in dim light as normal. * Claws: 2 attacks at 1d4 slashing damage * Natural Hunter: Catfolk receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks. * Sprinter: Members of this race gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. Alternate Traits * Climber: Some catfolk excel at climbing over running, spending much of their time among trees. These catfolk gain a climb speed of 20 feet (along with the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks a climb speed affords). — Replaces Sprinter * Clever Cat: Catfolk’s generally friendly disposition doesn’t preclude craftiness. Some of them see social obstacles as games to be played and won. These Catfolks receive a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Sense Motive checks. — This racial trait replaces 'natural hunter.' * Curiosity: Catfolks are naturally inquisitive about the world around them, though some are more curious than others. Such catfolk gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) are always class skills for them. If they choose a class that has either of these Knowledge skills as class skills, they gain a +2 racial bonus on those skills instead. This racial trait replaces 'natural hunter.' * Nimble Faller: Some catfolks have an amazing sense of balance and keen knowledge of their own center of gravity. Catfolk with this trait land on their feet even when they take lethal damage from a fall. Furthermore, catfolks with this trait gain a +1 bonus to their CMD against trip maneuvers. — This racial trait replaces sprinter. * Jungle Stalker: Catfolks often live in deeply forested terrain and they have become naturally sure-footed to maintain their hunting prowess in these dangerous environments. Such catfolks gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks and can ignore the first square of difficult terrain caused by foliage each round. — This racial trait replaces sprinter. * Cat’s Luck (Ex): Once per day when a catfolk makes a Reflex saving throw, he can roll the saving throw twice and take the better result. He must decide to use this ability before the saving throw is attempted. — This trait replaces Sprinter. * Category:Race Category:Beastfolk